memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
1998
Eventos Destacados: 3 de Enero : Se estrena DS9 - "Waltz" 5 de Enero : Muere Hal Baylor 14 de Enero : Se estrena VOY - "Waking Moments" 21 de Enero : Se estrena VOY - "Message in a Bottle" 31 de Enero : Muere Gary Nardino 1° de Febrero : Muere Jack T. Collis 4 de Febrero : Se estrena DS9 - "Who Mourns for Morn?" : Muere John Foley 11 de Febrero : Se estrena DS9 - "Far Beyond the Stars" : Se estrena VOY - "Hunters" 18 de Febrero : Se estrena DS9 - "One Little Ship" : Se estrena VOY - "Prey" 25 de Febrero : Se estrena DS9 - "Honor Among Thieves" : Se estrena VOY - "Retrospect" 4 de Marzo : Se estrena DS9 - "Change of Heart" : Se estrena VOY - "The Killing Game, Part I" : Se estrena VOY - "The Killing Game, Part II" 7 de Marzo : Muere Jack Perkins 1º de Abril : Se estrena DS9 - "Wrongs Darker than Death or Night" 8 de Abril : Se estrena DS9 - "Inquisition" : Se estrena VOY - "Vis à Vis" 15 de Abril : Se estrena DS9 - "In the Pale Moonlight" : Se estrena VOY - "The Omega Directive" 18 de Abril : Muere Liam Sullivan 22 de Abril : Se estrena DS9 - "His Way" : Se estrena VOY - "Unforgettable" 28 de Abril : Muere Jerome Bixby 29 de Abril : Se estrena DS9 - "The Reckoning" : Se estrena VOY - "Living Witness" 2 de Mayo : Muere Carey Wilber 6 de Mayo : Se estrena DS9 - "Valiant" : Se estrena VOY - "Demon" 13 de Mayo : Se estrena DS9 - "Profit and Lace" : Se estrena VOY - "One" 20 de Mayo : Se estrena DS9 - "Time's Orphan" : Se estrena VOY - "Hope and Fear" 21 de Mayo : Muere Robert Gist 31 de Mayo : Muere Sherman Labby 9 de Junio : Muere Norman Stuart 10 de Junio : Se estrena DS9 - "The Sound of Her Voice" 16 de Junio : Muere Al Francis 17 de Junio : Se estrena DS9 - "Tears of the Prophets" 2 de Agosto : Muere Shari Lewis 18 de Agosto : Muere Persis Khambatta 5 de Septiembre : Muere Leo Penn 24 de Septiembre : Muere Rolland M. Brooks : Muere Austen Jewell 30 de Septiembre : Se estrena DS9 - "Image in the Sand" 2 de Octubre : Muere Adrian Spies 7 de Octubre : Se estrena DS9 - "Shadows and Symbols" 14 de Octubre : Se estrena DS9 - "Afterimage" : Se estrena VOY - "Night" 21 de Octubre : Se estrena DS9 - "Take Me Out to the Holosuite" : Se estrena VOY - "Drone" 28 de Octubre : Se estrena DS9 - "Chrysalis" : Se estrena VOY - "Extreme Risk" 4 de Noviembre : Se estrena DS9 - "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" : Se estrena VOY - "In the Flesh" 11 de Noviembre : Se estrena DS9 - "Once More Unto the Breach" : Se estrena VOY - "Once Upon a Time" 18 de Noviembre : Se estrena DS9 - "The Siege of AR-558" : Se estrena VOY - "Timeless" 25 de Noviembre : Se estrena DS9 - "Covenant" : Se estrena VOY - "Infinite Regress" 2 de Diciembre : Se estrena VOY - "Nothing Human" 6 de Diciembre : Muere Michael Zaslow 9 de Diciembre : Se estrena VOY - "Thirty Days" 11 de Diciembre : Se estrena " " 16 de Diciembre : Se estrena VOY - "Counterpoint" 18 de Diciembre : Muere Otto Feuer 28 de Diciembre : Muere William Frankfather 30 de Diciembre : Se estrena DS9 - "It's Only a Paper Moon" sv:1998 de:1998 en:1998 fr:1998 it:1998 nl:1998